Harry Potter y el Hechicero de la Maldición
by Harry-Voldemort
Summary: Un hechicero llega a la vida de Harry destinado a ayudarle acabar con Lord Voldemort
1. Default Chapter

Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, introduje un nuevo personaje por ahí pero creo que les va a agradar, bueno sin mas preambulos los dejo leyendo  
  
HARRY POTTER Y EL HECHICERO DE LA MALDICION  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El niño de la marca  
  
Un verano tranquilo donde la luz del sol calienta las calles y las personas huyen del calor ocultándose en sus casas tratando de buscar un refugio para el sol, pero a pesar de eso hay un muchacho que camina por las calles muy pensativo como tratando de encontrar respuestas a las cuales no hay preguntas pero que tal vez si están pero que no le quieren decir, pero aun así trata de disfrutar sus vacaciones aunque con la familia que tiene no era muy divertido este joven Harry Potter el cual había derrotado al señor oscuro y el cual llego a tener un enfrentamiento cara a cara con el no es alguien feliz ya que al estar en casa de sus tíos tiene que soportar que lo traten mal y que hablen o mas bien que no dejen que hable de aquel mundo al cual él pertenece, pero las cosas son diferentes en un aspecto ya que al tener él a su padrino puede por lo menos escribirle y también a sus amigos del colegio buscando en ellos el apoyo que en su casa si así se puede llamar donde él vive no se puede encontrar.  
  
Mientras Harry divaga en sus pensamientos cuando ve a lo lejos a un hombre vestido con una túnica de color verde agua, un sombrero puntiagudo y un bastón, al verle la cara ve que su cabello es de color plateado y largo hasta el suelo y que tiene una barba larga y plateada que también le llegaba al suelo entonces Harry al verlo pensó que era Dumbledore y salió corriendo para hablar con el pero al estar como a un metro de distancia este hombre desapareció de la vista de Harry uniéndose a una neblina espesa que en esos momentos llegaba, Harry sintió que un frió estremecedor llenaba su cuerpo y en esos momentos pensó que un dementor estaba cerca del y acto seguido saco su varita para defenderse pero segundos después el sentimiento desapareció junto con la neblina y de nuevo el sol lleno el cielo y el calor sofocante volvió ha caer en la calle de Privet Drive, entonces desde él numero 4 de esa calle se escucharon unos gritos desesperados que se acercaban hacia Harry y al voltear vio a su tío Vernon que venia hecho una furia, pero Harry no podía entender que es lo que el decía hasta que estuvo ha metro y medio del.  
  
-¡Muchacho desquiciado!... !Guarda inmediatamente esa maldita cosa!...! que no piensas que los vecinos te pueden ver!- gritaba el Tío Vernon mientras arrastraba a Harry a la casa jalándolo de la ropa mientras este guardaba en sus pantalones la varita.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien no tienes por que jalarme- renegaba Harry mientras se safaba de las manos del Tío Vernon corrió hacia la casa con una sola idea en la cabeza escribirles a todos para contarles lo que había pasado y poder saber si era Dumbledore al que el había visto, al llegar a la casa y entrar, la Tía Petunia le grito que se quitara los zapatos que los tenia muy sucios y que ni pensara en bajar ha cenar si antes no estaba aseado, pero ha Harry esto no le preocupaba ya que no pensaba bajar muy pronto sin antes mandar a Hedwig con las cartas.  
  
Al llegar vio que Hedwig no se encontraba en esos momentos pero decidió empezar ha escribir y al primero al que decidió escribirle fue a su padrino ya que el era como el padre que nunca havia tenido apoyándolo y tratando de compensarlos por tantos años en los que estuvo lejos de el por encontrarse en azkaban pero al fin estaba a su lado bueno ni tan cercas se encontraba escondido como siempre tratando de que el ministerio de magia no lo encontrara, entonces saco pergamino y pluma para escribir.  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
Me ha pasado algo muy extraño y me gustaría que me ayudaras a solucionar este dilema, hace un momento me pareció ver ha Dumbledore cercas de Privet Drive y al momento de quererme acercar a el desapareció pero una neblina cubrió el lugar y sentí la misma sensación de cuando un dementor esta cercas pero en unos instantes desapareció la neblina y el sentimiento y la verdad no se que hacer o que pensar por favor dime que pasa y que esta sucediendo a fuera a que no tengo noticias de nada.  
  
Con todo cariño Harry Potter  
  
Después de esto decidió escribirle a sus amigos a Ron y a Hermione para comentarles que es lo que le había pasado, pero al momento de acercarse a la ventana para ver si de casualidad llegaba Hedwig vio a lo lejos muchos cuervos que llenaban el cielo y cada uno de ellos lleva consigo algo dorado en las patas, a Harry esto se le hizo mas extraño aun pues el nunca había visto que los cuervos se comportaran de esta manera y esto le preocupo mucho pensando que Voldemort tal vez estaba intentando algo nuevo.  
  
Los gritos de la Tía Petunia podían escucharse a mas de dos cuadras según Harry por que eran demasiado estridentes en realidad y cuando puso atención alcanzo a escuchar, -¡Harry Potter baja de inmediato que hay una lechuza volando en mi cocina!... ¡ HARRY!..- fue lo ultimo que escucho el y salió disparado de la habitación, al llegar vio a una lechuza de color gris con los ojos color marrón parada en la cabeza de Tía Petunia y esta estaba totalmente paralizada con ella en la cabeza y el Tío Vernon trataba de ahuyentarla con el palo de la escoba pero tenia tanto miedo que no podía acercarse lo suficiente, entonces al entrar Harry a la cocina la lechuza inmediatamente voló hacia Harry que la recibió en un brazo y tomo de su pata una carta arrugada y sucia y después de esto la lechuza salió volando por la ventana de la cocina y no la volvieron ha ver y entonces el Tío Vernon se acerco a Harry con una furia en su rostro increíble.  
  
-¡Ha... rry... Po... tter!- decía pausadamente el Tío Vernon mientras se acercaba ha Harry –Creo que quedo bien claro que recibirías a esos animalejos en tu habitación y que ninguno de ellos tendría contacto con parte de la familia- y mientras decía esto una vena en la frente del Tío Vernon empezaba a resaltar de una manera espantosa Harry pensó que en algún momento estallaría y caería muerto pero no sucedió.  
  
-Lo se pero en y no se que fue lo que paso por- dijo Harry que empezó a pasearse por la cocina – Además de que no conozco ha esta lechuza y no se quien me la ha de enviar en realidad- el rostro de Harry se puso muy pensativo, pero a su Tío no le importaba eso y cuando iba abrir la boca para seguir regañando a Harry el volvió abrir la boca y dijo –Voy ha escribirle a mi padrino para que me diga que pasa- estas ultimas palabras que pasaron por la boca de Harry fueron como bomba para el Tío Vernon que inmediatamente se cayo solo e hizo una seña de enviarlo a su cuarto.  
  
Harry con todo esto se sentía muy extraño y mas con los sucesos que pasaban pero se sentía tranquilo de que al estar Dudley en un campamento en ese verano solo tenia que preocuparse de sus tíos.  
  
Tomo entonces Harry el pergamino que le iba ha enviar a Sirius pero antes saco la carta que llego con la lechuza y la puso sobre la cama pensando en quien se la habría enviado.  
  
Al verla bien Harry se dio cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre y de tierra y en esos momentos entro por su mente ideas de algún problema pensando que tal ves Sirius estaría herido o alguno de sus amigos se encontraba extraviado y herido también, en esos momentos la cicatriz de su frente le empezó a arder muy fuerte tanto que cayo al suelo y perdió el conocimiento.  
  
La carta que tenia en las manos cayo lentamente hacia los suelos mientras Harry caía al suelo y también sus ojos se perdían, por la ventana entro una pequeña brisa y al carta voló se elevo por el cuarto por encima de Harry mientras este daba el golpe en el suelo, la carta cayo lentamente y se deposito en su almohada.  
  
La mente de Harry se cubrió de neblina y sus pensamientos se turbaron completamente y llego a tener la sensación de que estaba muerto, al levantar su vista se vio en un pantano y cercas de el vio un lago y alrededor de el una espesa neblina pero entonces escucho pasos a su alrededor y Harry corrió y se oculto detrás de un árbol.  
  
-¡Voldemort!... ¡Esta es la ultima ves que nos veremos!... por que será tu fin- dijo un hombre cubierto de una túnica de pieles alto y con un báculo en su mano. -Realmente crees que tu un pobre hechicero podrá conmigo el mas grande y poderoso mago que existe- contesto Voldemort mientras sacaba su varita y salía de las sombras que lo cubrían, pero al verlo Harry vio que Voldemort era muy diferente a como el lo recuerda la ultima vez, ya que no era blanco ni tenia los ojos rojos si la cara como serpiente si no que era muy diferente era como una persona normal muy parecido a Dumbledore solo que mas joven y sin barba y Harry se dio cuenta de que este era algo parecido a un recuerdo solo que no lo comprendía.  
  
En esos momentos Harry salió de los árboles y se acerco un poco mas para tratar de ver mas de cerca lo que pasaba. Al acercarse distinguió que la otra persona tenia la piel de color blanco muy pálido demasiado pálido parecía una lapida caminante y para Harry esto fue una gran impresión en verdad.  
  
-Tu hechicero ¡estúpido!... crees poder conmigo y enfrentarte a mi... !Tu Umea Ruhta Mornie! piensas que solo por ser un Hechicero no podré contra ti- entonces Voldemort estallo en carcajadas que retumbaron en todo el pantano, entonces Voldemort movió su varita en el aire y de el salió una luz dorada que golpeo al hechicero pero este contuvo el golpe con su báculo y el hechicero levanta su mano derecha al cielo y Harry escucho que decía unas palabras en murmullo pero no entendió lo que dijo pero entonces de su mano salió una luz negra que golpeo a Voldemort y lo hizo chocar contra un árbol.  
  
-Lord Voldemort te advierto que no podrás vencerme tan fácil ya que soy el hechicero mas poderoso que hay, así que no pienses que me dejare vencer fácilmente- contesto Umea acercándose a Voldemort que se encontraba en el suelo.  
  
-Realmente crees que no pensé en ello- dijo Voldemort mientras tocaba su ante brazo derecho y en esos momentos de las sombras del pantano salieron varios magos con sus varitas en mano cubiertos con capuchas, Harry pudo reconocerlos como los mortifagos con los que peleo el aunque eran mas en numero, los mortifagos empezaron a lanzar rayos aturdidores pero el hechicero bloqueaba los rayos con su báculo pero entonces salió un mortifago detrás del hechicero y le golpeo y el cayo al suelo entonces Voldemort se acerco a el.  
  
Con una gran sonrisa en su cara – Bien hecho Snape, te ha llegado tu fin Umea y no podrás hacer nada en contra de ello- decía Voldemort mientras apuntaba con su varita, entonces Harry vio como una luz verde salía de la varita de Voldemort y golpeaba el cuerpo del hechicero que cae al suelo sin vida.  
  
-Vámonos de aquí mortifagos antes de que lleguen mas hechiceros- menciono Voldemort pero en esos instantes se levanto un poco el hechicero.  
  
-¡VOOOOOLDEMOOOORT!- grito Umea mientras lanzaba con sus ultimas fuerzas un hechizo que salió de su báculo el cual lo intentaron desviar los mortifagos pero aun así los golpeo a todos y salieron volando.  
  
Los mortifagos que no cayeron arremetieron contra el con sus varitas lanzado toda clase de hechizos encontra del hechicero el cual solo gritaba de dolor Harry intento sacar su varita para defenderlo pero recordó que esto era solo un recuerdo, después vio como Voldemort se acerco al cuerpo del hechicero y al darse la vuelta el hechicero tomo la túnica de Voldemort y le dijo en su ultimo suspiro –Lo que te lance es una maldición Voldemort- dijo mientras tosía y sacaba sangre de su boca –En la cual dice que habrá uno de los míos que te destruirá y que tendrá el poder para hacerte sufrir tanto como a mi me hiciste sufrir. Entonces el hechicero cayo al suelo muerto saliendo de su boca un pequeño hilo de sangre y Voldemort solo sacudió su túnica y se retiro, pero entonces Harry sintió que alguien le llamaba y vio como una luz lo rodeaba y se alejaba de ese lugar y regresaba en si nuevamente.  
  
Al abrir sus ojos vio a su Tía Petunia que le gritaba y Harry que todavía se encontraba algo aturdido no entendía lo que le decía hasta que se sentó en la cama comprendió que su Tía lo estaba regañando por dormirse en el piso y ensuciar la ropa Harry se quedo pensativo sobre lo que le dijo su Tía ya que para el no había pasado ni una hora.  
  
-Espero que no se te vuelva costumbre dormirte en el suelo por que me es muy cansado estar lavando tu ropa si la ensucias de esa manera- decía la Tía Petunia enfadada.  
  
-Pero si no he dormido mucho- reclamo Harry -No has dormido mucho...no has dormido mucho, sabes por lo menos que dia es hoy- le pregunto la Tía Petunia a Harry.  
  
-Es jueves no- dijo Harry algo desconcertado. -La verdad no se que hacer contigo muchacho, es viernes y son las 2 de la tarde así que cámbiate y baja la ropa sucia además no creas que no me di cuenta que ayer no querías cenar- respondió la Tía Petunia mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
Harry se puso a razonar sobre lo que había pasado ya que vio que eran como 20 horas las que durmió y eso no le gusto para nada en realidad.  
  
Tomo la carta que le iba ha enviar a Sirius y le escribió sobre su sueño o visión que había tenido y cuando la estaba terminando Hedwig llegaba con una carta que Harry vio y se dio cuenta que era muy parecida a la que le había llegado con la otra lechuza solo que esta estaba limpia.  
  
Abrió la carta sucia y vio que estaba escrita en un idioma que el no entendía, entonces se pregunto por que le llegaba esa carta y de quien era...Harry no podía imaginarse quien seria el que se la mando, después abrió la carta que llego antes y al abrirla descubrió que estaba escrita con el mismo idioma desconocido, Harry desconcertado por lo que pasaba en las cartas decidió mandarle a Dumbledore una de las cartas con una sola pregunta que era todo esto?...  
  
Pero en un lugar muy lejano de donde vive Harry Potter en un bosque lejos de la población y muy dentro de el se encuentra una cabaña en la que un joven de la misma edad de Harry y de complexión fornida esta jugando con unos perros y divirtiéndose, la cabaña que se alza en una pequeña colina que da a la vista de un pequeño pueblo que al parecer es parte de Londres pero ellos están mucho mas lejos que eso al momento.  
  
Este joven tiene el cabello de color azul oscuro casi negro alto y fornido su piel de color blanco denotaba que pasaba muy pocas horas bajo el sol ya que es muy blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son de color rojo como el fuego y vestía unos pantalones negros como de túnica una camisa verde y unos zapatos de piel.  
  
La cabaña muestra que tiene muchos años en esta montaña ya que el techo esta cubierto de pasto y los lados de cabaña tienes setos muy altos y espléndidos que no dejaban ver mas allá de la fachada de la casa que es de color ocre y con las ventanas algo sucias mostrando unas cortinas de color verde agua muy feas  
  
De repente salió una mujer de la casa vestida con un traje como de época medieval.  
  
-Sangva Angu Mornie, tengo toda la mañana buscándote y no te encontraba donde estabas- preguntaba la señora con semblante de enojo a Sangva.  
  
Sangva se acerca lentamente hacia su madre y al estar como a un metro de distancia ella lo toma del brazo y lo mete a la cabaña, por dentro no parece una cabaña ya que tiene pilares como un castillo y en los muros escudos de armas una alfombra de color rojo esta en el suelo y muebles rústicos a lo lejos se ve unas escaleras grandes y amplias que muestras que se dividen a dos a las de la casa al pasar como por el recibidor entrar a un comedor muy lujoso con una mesa blanca como la nieve larga como de 9 metros con muchas sillas doradas y cuadros de hombres que solo miran y se mueven para ver que pasa mientras la madre de Sangva y el pasan por ahí, después entran a una sala grande con tres sofás grandes de color vino y dos individuales al fondo se ve un piano rojo y varios estantes de al parecer artefactos para ver las estrellas, además de vitrinas con ropa muy extraña colgada en ella, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención a Sangva fue que había un hombre alto con una túnica verde agua y un bastón en la mano su cabello es de color plateado y tiene una barba muy larga.  
  
Este hombre esta parado en unos de los ventanales de la sala, la madre deja a Sangva en un sillón y se acerca al hombre y le dice algo al oído, el hombre se voltea y ve directamente a Sangva, Sangva lo ve y al principio le da miedo lo que ve ya que el hombre no tiene el ojo izquierdo y de donde se supone que debería estar esta una cicatriz muy grande y profunda atravesándolo, además de que su otro ojo es de color rojo como los de el y le recordó a alguien al verlo, sus manos denotan un cansancio muy grande y a la vez una gran firmeza al caminar y apoyarse en el báculo, camina y se sienta en un sillón enfrente de Sangva el cual espera temeroso lo que se le dirá.  
  
-Sangva yo soy tu abuelo...y he venido para que te inicies en los conocimientos de la hechicería- dijo el anciano mientras Sangva no dejaba de tener una cara de gran asombro –Pero no cree que es muy pronto para el apenas tiene 15 años y la mayoría va hasta los 17- decía la mamá en tono de reclamo.  
  
-Se que es muy temprano, pero recuerda Mirtle que sus poderes se desarrollaron desde los 12 y eso es muy inusual- dijo el abuelo.  
  
-Tienes razón Dundler, pero me duele el que tenga que ir – respondió la madre muy angustiada.  
  
-De que se trata de que están hablando, no entiendo nada- dijo Sangva mirando a su madre y a su abuelo. -Sangva tu eres un hechicero de clase alta ósea que desarrollas tus poderes a muy temprana edad- dijo el abuelo. -Pero no tengo poderes solo son habilidades que tengo- respondió Sangva –O no.  
  
-No Sangva en realidad eres un hechicero tu padre Umea era un hechicero, como tu abuelo, solo yo no lo soy- dijo la madre de Sangva mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-A llegado la hora en que te tienes que presentar ante el consejo de hechiceros ya que ellos saben de tu existencia y por tal motivo tienes que ir para que te conozcan y puedan ahora si ser liberados todos tus poderes en su totalidad –Dijo el Abuelo muy serio.  
  
Entonces el abuelo se levanto y se acerco al ventanal que mostraba una vista a varias sectarias atrás de la casa y mostrando un bosque en ellas.  
  
-Listo Sangva, por que ahora mismo tenemos que ir para haya- dijo el Abuelo. -Esta bien lo haré y espero cumplir con todo- respondió Sangva muy nerviosos.  
  
Entonces el Abuelo y Sangva se encaminaron a la puerta, al salir la madre abrazo a Sangva y se despidió de el, entonces el abuelo extendió su báculo y una nube blanca y muy fría se extendió alrededor de ellos y Sangva sintió como que toda la felicidad de su cuerpo desaparecía.  
  
-No te preocupes es solo la forma en que nos movemos, así los muggles no nos siguen por el efecto de tristeza que da y tu por ser mitad muggle lo sientes pero no te preocupes no te afectara vámonos- dijo el abuelo mientras atravesaban la nube y se perdían de la vista de la madre.  
  
Nota/Autor: Bueno hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo, espero les guste prometo actualizar pronto pero pues dejenme un review por ahí que no les cuesta nada, para animarme a seguir escribiendo y para saber si alguien lo esta leyendo, bueno gracias de antemano, hasta el proximo capitulo 


	2. El consejo de hechiceros

Hola amigos.......... bueno como si fuera asi puesto que ya me di cuenta que nadie ha leido mi fic ni me ha dejado review, pero bueno esperando que alguien por lo menos entre y lo lea dejo el siguiente capitulo  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
El consejo de hechiceros  
  
Dentro de la nube Sangva se sentia un poco extraño ya que a través de ella podia ver lugares personas y calles pero ninguna de estas personas lo veía a el además de que se movían de una manera muy rápida la cual no podía el explicar ya que solo estaban caminando dentro de la nube.  
  
-Se que te parece raro esto Sangva- dijo el abuelo –Pero hay una explicación, y esta es que nosotros nos movemos en otro plano astral a través de nuestros poderes como hechiceros por tal motivo vemos las cosas mas rápidas y la gente no nos ve pero por seguridad y para que los magos no nos vean ponemos la nube.  
  
-Magos... magos, hay magos tambien... yo pensé que solo eramos los hechiceros en este mundo- comento Sagnva mientras se cubría con las manos el frio que sentía.  
  
-Si hay magos pero estos no se meten con nosotros por que casi no nos conocen- decia esto el abuelo mientras se quitaba la túnica y se la ponia a Sangva encima –Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la nube por que si no, no podras moverte libremente.  
  
-Si- respondio Sangva un poco mas reconfortado.  
  
Mientras tanto notó que empezaban a acercarse al mar y Sangva penso que hasta ahí llegarian pero el abuelo lo tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar sobre el agua, Sangva temeroso lo siguió ya que lo sujetaba con firmeza, despues se dio cuenta de que no tocaba la superficie del agua, despues de pocos minutos vio tierra y vio bosques cubiertos de nubes y muy tupidos, se adentraron al bosque y a Sangva se le hacia eterno el tener que llegar a su destino de repente vio un edificio grande de color blanco y antiguo cubierto de malesa, el abuelo se paro enfrente de el y levantó su baculo quitando la nube.  
  
-Llegamos a mi casa Sangva- dijo el abuelo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.  
  
-Su casa dijo?, que no habia dicho que iriamos al consejo de hechiceros- pregunto Sangva un poco intrigado.  
  
-Si vamos ha ir... pero es tarde asi que mejor descansa del viaje y mañana temprano iremos- dijo el abuelo entrano al edificio.  
  
Sangva un poco intrigado por la situación acompaño a su abuelo dentro del edificio, al entrar vio que era parecido a una caverna fria y oscura pero al levantar las manos su abuelo se prendieron varias antorchas y una salió al paso de ellos y les alumbraba el camino.  
  
Mientras mas se adentraban dentro del lugar mas lúgubre era y Sangva podía ver como en los muros había pinturas de personas muy extrañas con cicatrizes y marcas como de guerra, estas no se movían pero para Sangva sus ojos lo veían.  
  
-Bueno Sangva tu dormirás aquí abajo en esta mazmorra, se que no es muy agradable pero verás que es muy cómoda- dijo el abuelo señalando una puerta que se alumbró.  
  
-Gracias a..a..abuelo- repondió Sangva un poco cohibido todavia, pero el abrió la puerta y entro, al poner un pie en ella la mazmorra se iluminó mucho mas de lo que estaba afuera y al ver en el techo observó unos grandes candelabros dorados que relfejaban la luz de las artorchas, vio tambien una cama que se veia muy comoda pero qeu parecía del siglos muy antiguos a la vez un escritorio y un ropero grande donde colocó su ropa despues decidió dormir un rato para descansar, al poner la cabeza en la almohada Sangva cayó en un profundo sueño que le hizo tener una visiones muy extrañas.  
  
Vio a un niño en una casa con sus padres algo preocupados, momentos despues vió como un hombre entraba en esa casa y mataba al hombre y como despues subía una escaleras y mataba a la mujer pero al tratar de matar al niño algo extraño pasaba por lo cual el poder rebotaba y lo golpeaba pero el niño tambien caia inconsciente, momentos despues de esto Sangva despertó algo alteradoy le pareció ver entre las sombras unos ojos rojos como los suyos, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y tomo la artorcha que se encontraba a su lado y de inmediato se prendió pero no vio a nadie en el lugar.  
  
Decidió entonces dormir de nuevo aunque no entendia que es lo que habia pasado.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sangva fue despertado por su abuelo que lo apuraba.  
  
-Apurate Sangva que ya es hora de prepararse para ir al consejo- dijo el abuelo con prisa, entonces Sangva rápidamente se levantó se cambio de ropa y salió para alcanzar a su abuelo al salir vio que todo era muy diferente ya que parecía una casa solo que muy antigua y los cuadros en las paredes no eran los que el habia visto era todo totalmente distinto, pero no le dio importancia en el momento por que su abuelo le hacia señas de que se apurara.  
  
-Vamos Sangva apresurate o no llegaremos a tiempo- dijo el abuelo. -Si ya voy- decia Sangva mientras corría para alcanzarlo.  
  
Al salir vio que su abuelo estaba sentado en una piedra esperandolo –Sientate falta unos minutos para irnos- dijo el abuelo muy tranquilo ya. -Irnos, Como nos iremos?-pregunto Sangva. -Ya lo veras... ya lo veras no te preocupes.  
  
Sangva entonces escucho el ruido de un tren acercandose pero el no vio vias por ningun lugar en ese bosque, penso que tal ves se trataba de una vias cercanas pero el sonido cada ves se volvia mas fuerte y mas cercas entonces su abuelo se levantó y se coloco a un lado se Sangva y le puso un mano en el hombro.  
  
-Espero que no te asustes al ver esto- dijo el abuelo , y en esos momentos Sangva vio de los cielos un tren de color negro que mostraba como una fauses sacando fuego ademas en las ruedas del tren se trasportaban en vias que al parecer se creaban en el camino de fuego y que desaparecian con su paso Sangva vio algo aterrado como este tren descendio y se paró exactamente enfrente de ellos y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, para a Sangva le dio la impresión de que la locomotora respiraba con cada exhalacion de fuego que da pero pensó que eso era su imaginación al acercarse a la entrada del tren un hombre cubierto de negro con una túnica que con una capucha le tapaba el rostro los recibió en un tono muy tetrico y metalico.  
  
El abuelo sacó de sus bolsillos dos boletos negros que entregó a esta persona y al extender su mano vio que eran huesos pero de metal, Sangva todo asombrado siguio a su abuelo y se sentaron en unos conpartimentos privados y escuchó como se cerraron las puertas y el tren empezaban a avanzar.  
  
De repente la velocidad del tren empezo aumentar muy rápido hasta que Sangva ya no sabía o podia pensar a que velocidad iban pero al voltear a ver a su abuelo vio que este se encotraba totalmente dormido, entonces Sangva se asomo a la ventana y vio como el tren se encontraba volando por los aires y como recorria las vias de fuego pero el notó que en las vias se veian rostros, pero no supo si era verdad, entonces puso mas atencion y vio que era cierto que las vias en realidad eran personas consumiedose por fuego y padeciendo un dolor incalculable ademas de pasar el tren sobre ellos.  
  
Esto desconcerto a Sangva que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero el viaje de el duro poco por que en esos momentos llego el mismo que recibio los boletos para avisar que ya iban a llegar a la última parada y que se prepararan, el abuelo entonces por el ruido de la puerta se despertó y tomo su báculo.  
  
-Este tren es muy extraño verdad- dijo Sangva con el rostro pálido.  
  
-Si es muuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy extraño- contesto el abuelo con una sonrisa en la cara –Ya lo verás.  
  
Entonces Sangva sintió como empezaba a temblar el tren y a vibrar mucho y la temperatura empezo a subir, entonces Sangva decidió asomarse por la ventana a ver que pasaba.  
  
-No te asomes te lo recomiendo- le dijo el abuelo mientras Sangva veia por al ventana.  
  
En esos momentos Sangva vio como el tren se acercaba a un volcán y daba vuelta para entrar en el, Sangva sintió como se inclinaba y vio que se lanzaba directo a la lava ardiente Sangva no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerza por el miedo a chocar con la lava, pero en esos momentos la lava se abrio de par en par y el tren entro por en medio.  
  
Sangva despues de un colapso nervioso se calmo al ver que el tren se paraba en una estacion formal, al ver que todo era normal se tranquilizo y vio que su abuelo tenia una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Te dije que no te asomaras, pero bueno- dijo el abuelo mientras salia del camarote. -Ya llegamos al consejo abuelo- dijo Sangva todavia nervioso, mientras salia detrás de a su abuelo y abandonaban en vagon.  
  
-Si ya llegamos, y pronto te presentare ante el consejo- respondio el abuelo mientras tomaba camino.  
  
La estacion a la que llegaron era para Sangva muy normal mostraba entrada de pasajeros y salidas ademas de que se veia un poco alegre por el color marron que tiene y las pinturas en las paredes de hechiceros, Sangva siguio a su abuelo por el pasillo principal de la estacion al salir de la estacion vio Sangva una ciudad gigantesta con edificios que se perdian de la vista de el pero se dio cuenta de que todo estaba dentro de una cueva o caberna por que hasta arriba podia ver estalactitas gigantes en donde se construyeron casas y edificios en ellas ademas vio que todo era de color negro brillante y las personas se mostraban muy normales para estar en ese lugar.  
  
-Bienvenido Sangva a Rendergal la ciudad de los hechiceros- dijo el abuelo mientras bajaba unas grandes escalintas, Sangva lo siguio lo mas aprisa que pudo pero tanta gente a su alrededor no le dejaba caminar rapido.  
  
Entonces sintio que alguien lo jalaba por la espalda y al voltear era su abuelo.  
  
-Rapido Sangva no te distraigas- dijo el abuelo jalando a Sangva y moviendose rapidamente entre la multitud, despues de unos cuantos minutos Sangva vio que se acercaban aun edificio muy grande que tenia la forma de una gran serpiente y la entrada era la boca de una serpiente, enfrente custodiando la entrada se encontraban dos serpientes muy grandes, pero al acercarse el abuelo esta se hicieron a un lado como si nada y los dejaron pasar Sangva se quedo asombrado viendo el tamaño de estas serpientes.  
  
Al entrar al edificio vio que todo estaba relacionado con las serpientes por dentro y que los muros parecian escamas de sepientes, de repente empezaron a descender por una escaleras de caracol y cada vez se oscurecia mas el lugar y se veian antorchas el rededor con forma de serpiente, al llegar al final de las escaleras Sangva vio en el suelo el dibujo de una gran serpiente y en su boca una estrella de 8 picos negra con velas de color rojo alrededor de ellas y arriba de ese circulo vio balcones en donde sombras de personas se podian vislumbrar claramente, su abuelo se acerco al centro de la estrella y puso a Sangva enfrente de el ante uno de los balcones que tenia una serpiente muy grande de piendra en la cabecera de el.  
  
-Este es mi nieto Sangva Angu Mornie hijo de Umea Ruhta Mornie que es hijo de Angu Ruhta Mornie- menciono el abuelo al consejo.  
  
En esos momentos de las sombras se acerco y salio hasta el punto en el que la tenue luz le dio en el rostro, la persona que salio tenia la cara cubierta de escamas y los ojos de color rojo pero Sangva noto que tenia una cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el rostro.  
  
-Entonces Ruhta este es tu nieto legitimo- dijo la persona.  
  
-Si es el-respondio el abuelo.  
  
-Pero es mitad Muggle- dijo alguien entre las sombra.  
  
-Si es cierto es cierto – se oyeron muchas voces y murmullos en los alrededores y Sangva se dio cuenta que en la oscuridad del lugar habia gente tambien pero el no podia verlas por lo oscuro que estaba todo y lo tenua de la luz.  
  
-Traquilos- grito el primer hombre –Tienes algo que decir en defensa de tu nieto Ruhta.  
  
-Si, presidente del consejo y miembros de esta maligno y despiadado consejo de hechiceros-dijo el abuelo, y en esos momentos en el rostro del hechicero se dibujo una sonrisa, mientras que Sangva pensaba por que les decia malignos a ellos y despiadados, el pensaba en que eso arruinaria todo.  
  
-Vengo ante ustedes con el heredero de mis poderes y los poderes de su padre los cuales como ustedes sabes eran los mas grandes que cualquier hechicero podria tener, el es el elegido y creo que el merece pasar la prueba como todos los demas para saber si en el esta la maldad del hechicero y probar su lealtad- dijo esto el abuelo y al instante se escucharon murmullos de aceptacion por todos lados.  
  
-De acuerdo, merece el mismo trato que a los demas- dijo el presidente del consejo, en esos momentos extendio su mano y una multitud de hechiceros salieron de las sombras y cayeron ensima de Sangva lo tomaron de los brasos y de los amararon con cadenas y estas las atoraron en el suelo despues le pusieron otras en los pies y de la misma forma las atoraron en el suelo despues le arancaron la camisa.  
  
A lo lejos se vio como alguien saco un metal ardiendo al rojo vivo de un fuego de color azul muy extraño con la forma de una serpiente y se acerco a Sangva y le coloco el metal en la espalda, Sangva sintio que todas sus fuerzas se iban y que perdia el conocimiento...  
  
Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo y creo que si no hay reviews pues tal ves dude en volver a subir otro capitulo, porque queiropensar que como me equivoque y puse para recibir reviews solo de los que estan registrados a lo mejor por eso pero haber que pasa, como quiera si alguien esta leyendo espero les haya gustado y si ya llegaron hasta aquí pues no les cuesta nada dejar un review, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo..........espero 


	3. El reencuentro

Bueno esto contento porque tengo dos reviews la menos a alguien si le esta gustando la historia y es suficiente para mi, para continuarla, y por cierto no me moleste para nada por la falta de reviews digo si parecio asi solo decia que pues nadie la estaba leyendo o yo no me daba cuenta pero como sea aquí esta el tercer capitulo que espero les guste y ahora voy a contestar los reviews de las dos personas que me dejaron.  
  
Sacralo:que bueno que te parezca original esta historia, eso me encanta pero espero no te decepciones con los siguientes capitulos, el protagonista pues la verdad son los dos juntos, digo tal vez mas Harry pero con la compañía de Sangva si me entiendes verdad, y no me moleste pero como no dejaban no sabia si alguien la leia o no, como sea espero este capitulo te guste y el fic vaya tomando forma,y por ahí haber si puedes dejarme un reviews para ver que piensas y eso.nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, tratare de actualizar masomenos seguido.  
  
Iory S.: Que bueno que te guste la historia y el protagonista son los dos juntos como coprotagonistas, espero te guste este capitulo como hasta ahora y si puedes me dejes tu opinion para saber que onda.  
  
Bueno los dejo con el tercer capitulo  
  
Capitulo 3 El reencuentro  
  
Harry se levantó sudando y con gran agitación por el sueño que tuvo ya que para el le parecia extraño esto, se levantó de la cama y se vió al espejo que estaba en su ropero y sintió como le dolia un poco la espalda al igual que en ese sueño, se puso a meditar y recordar el sueño y se preguntaba quien era ese joven.  
  
En su sueño vió como a un joven lo amarraba con cadenas en una caverna y depues alguien le colocaba un metal incandesente en la espalda desnuda de esa persona y bueno los gritos de dolor de el impresionaron a Harry ademas que despues de un rato a el le dolió la espalda como si le hubiera pasado eso, para Harry era algo extraño, primero la visión de un recuerdo y despues esto, no podia comprender que era lo que pasaba.  
  
Decidió comentarle entonces acerca de esto a su tio para saber que era lo que pasaba o que opinaba el, entonces tomo pluma, pergamino y tintero para escribir cuando llego Hedwig con un paquete algo grande, atrás de el venia una pequeña o mas bien diminuta lechuza con un sobre y llegaron tres mas con cosas, Harry tomo las cosas y las lechuzas se fueron y Hedwig se acomodo en su jaula a descansar.  
  
Harry abrió el primer paquete y vio que se trataba de su padrino, era una carta y un bolsa de piel, despues de verla abrió la carta:  
  
Harry  
  
Feliz cumpleaños Harry espero que los muggles de tu casa te esten tratando bien y bueno como regalo te mando una bolsa "guarda todo" osea en ella puedes meter lo que tu quieras solo tendrás que poner la bolsa a lado de lo que quieres guardar y decir: agrande y la bolsa tomara el tamaño de lo que quieres meter, lo metes y dicen: comprinto y la bolsa volvera a hacerce pequeña con el objeto adentro, para las cosas pequeñas que quieras meter solo abrela y mete las cosas, bueno espero que te guste nos vemos.  
  
Atte Sirius  
  
Harry vio la bolsa y se dijo asi mismo que seria muy útil tenerla, despues fue a ver los demás paquetes logicamente pensó que el de la lechuza pequeña era de Ron y haci era al verlo vio que era un paquete muy pequeño, rapidamente lo abrió y vio una pequeña nota y debajo de ella una moneda con un dragón grabado en ella.  
  
Harry  
  
En primer lugar felicidades por un año mas y te mando esta moneda por que es muy especial cuando estemos juntos te dire que pasa con ella mis papas quieren saber si tus tios te dejaran pasar la ultima semana en mi casa preguntales y respondenos por favor  
  
Atte Ron  
  
Harry vio la moneda de color plata con el dragón y se le hizo muy curiosos que le estuvieran mandando ahora de cumpleaños cosas tan extañas, despues abrio los demás paquetes que eran algo mas normales ya que uno era de Hermione que le enviaba felicitaciones y un libro muy extraño acerca de hechiceria medieval, otro era de Hagrid y le enviaba un pastel muy rico cosa que le asombro a Harry en extremo conociendo como cocinaba Hagrid y el ultimo una carta de Dumbledore.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Bueno acerca de la carta que me enviaste con el idioma extraño te puedo decir que no es un idioma extraño pero que tu no lo conoces y cuando estes en Hogwarts te respondere tus preguntas bueno nos vemos y feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Atte Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry se quedo en las mismas por motivo de que no le contestaba nada Dumbledore en la carta acerca de la otra carta pero aun asi no podia dejar de pensar en que podria ir a ver a los Weasley y esto le causaba una gran alegria, pensó decirle de inmediato a sus tios pero recordo que era muy temprano para ello asi que espero hasta que se despertaran para poder preguntarles.  
  
Al bajar Harry al comedor vio que solo estaba la tia Petunia y esto se le hizo muy extraño. -Donde esta mi tio, tia- pregunto Harry como no queriendo saber -Fue a recoger a Dudley al campamento- contesto la tia petunia algo seca mientras le servia un pobre plato de desayuno a Harry. -Pero si faltan dos semanas para que temine el verano y el campamento- dijo Harry mientras empezaba a comer lo que le habian puesto en el plato -Si pero Dudley no puede soportar mas tiempo vivir en esas condiciones tan malas- dijo la tia Petunia muy seria mientras salia al patio para ver que pasaba con los vecinos como siempre.  
  
Harry penso que la tranquilidad que habia tenido hasta ese momento por la ausencia de Dudley se acabaria pero solo tendria que soportarlo por una semana asi que no se preocupo mucho por ello, despues de terminar su desayuno subió rapido a su habitación, no queria estar cuando llegara Dudley alardeando de lo mal que lo trataron y ver como sus tios le daban la razon de todo.  
  
Asi que subio a escribirle a su padrino para contarle sus sueños, tomo pluma, tintero y pergamino para escribir.  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
Bueno primero quiero decirte que ojala estes bien y que por donde estes todo te salga bien, yo por el momento me encuentro bien aguantando a mis tios, hay algo que quiero comentarte para saber si es algo importante me llego una carta muy extraña en un idioma muy raro y bueno al tocarla me transporto a un recuerdo de alguien no se de quien pero estaba Voldemort en el y vi como mataba a alguien al parecer un Hechicero, ¿hay Hechiceros ademas de magos?, bueno pero eso no fue todo despues tuve un sueño muy extraño donde veia a un joven ir a un lugar muy oscuro y malevolo y le colocaban un metal incandesente en la espalda y me desperte y poco despues a mi tambien me dolio la espalda como si me lo hubieran hecho a mi, bueno solo te lo platico por que quiero saber si hay algo malo en esto o un problema bueno nos vemos y espero que te encuentres bien.  
  
Atte: Harry  
  
Despues de terminar de escribir la carta Harry la ato a Hedwig.  
  
-Entregasela a Sirius- dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y salia volando por la ventana, momentos despues escucho como su detestable primo entraba a la casa ya que su irreconocible voz se escucho en toda la casa, decidió entonces esperar hasta la hora de la cena para decirle a su tio si le daba permiso, mientras tanto Harry se puso a hojear el libro que le mando Hermione y en el mostraba como la magia habia ido cambiando la forma de transmitirse a otros y el conocimiento.  
  
El sueño empezo a vencerlo y se quedo dormido con el libro en los brazos y en sus sueños vio de nuevo al joven que habia soñado pero estaba en una casa acostado en una cama y un anciano le estaba curando la herida de la espalda, de repente un sonido fuerte lo despertó y al abrir la puerta era Dudley.  
  
-Baja papá quiere hablar contigo de algo- dijo Dudley entre risas de satisfacción pensando que algo deberia de haber hecho y por eso lo llamaban, Harry bajo pensado en que era lo que habria hecho esta vez, al llegar al comendor y sentarse el tio Vernon mando que los demas los dejaran solos Harry no podia pensar en que era lo que el tio Vernon tenia en mente además de que sabia que no le podia hacer anda malo o sino le diria a su padrino un peligroso asesino que ellos no sabian que era inocente pero eso les servia para vivir mejor, asi que solo espero a que el hablara.  
  
El tio Vernon se levantó de su asiento y empezo a caminar en circulo en su propio lugar y volteando de vez en cuando a ver a Harry su cara cada vez se veia mas roja pero al final de un rato parecio que tomo valor de hablar.  
  
-Harry...heeeeeee... bueno lo que te quiero decir- decia el tio Vernon mienras su cara se ponia roja roja como un tomate, para Harry esto era signo de algo malo pero no veia que se enojara al contrario vio las manos de su tio y estaban sudando y estaba muy nervioso –Queremos ver si, si, este si tu podras irte las ultimas dos semanas con tus raros amigos esos. Dijo por fin el tio Vernon de golpe y esto lo dejo impactado ya que su tio siempre trataba de hacerle la vida imposible y no de buscar algo que lo complaciera o lo hiciera feliz asi que todo esto parecia extraño para Harry pero aun asi le gusto.  
  
-Puedo preguntarles y despues te puedo dar la respuesta si quieres- dijo Harry mirando al tio Vernon muy extraño por lo que le habia pedido, despues de esto el tio Vernon hizo que todos entraran y cenaron en un ambiente de seriedad total.  
  
Harry termino de cenar y se apuro para regresar lo mas pronto a su cuarto para ver si Hedwig ya habia regresado para poder enviar el mensaje, dentro de su corazón deseaba poder estar las dos semanas con ellos, pero entonces le entro la duda a la cabeza de por que querian sus tios que el se fuera.  
  
-Y se puede saber por que- dijo Harry mientras se alejaba del comedor. -Heeeee, te lo dire muchacho pero solo para que no pienses que me gusto la idea de decirtelo, tenemos que salir a un funeral en londres y nos quedaremos allá las ultimas dos semanas y no te podiamos llevar ya que nadie sabe que estas aquí eso es todo- repondio el tio Vernon muy seco y continuo con su cena.  
  
A Harry esta respuesta le pareció normal, para ellos y aunque era por una muerte le alegro el tener que irse de esa casa.  
  
Al llegar a su habitacion vio que Hedwig no habia regresado pero no se preocupó pensó que para mañana estaría de regreso.  
  
Pero antes escribiría la carta a Ron para avisarle de la buena suerte que le habia venido.  
  
Ron  
  
Mis tios me han dejado ir pero ellos quieren que vaya las dos ultimas semanas asi que no se si se podra por favor preguntales a tus papas y contestame lo mas rapido posible para que asi este yo libre de ellos bueno gracias y nos vemos despues.  
  
Atte Harry  
  
Al siguiente dia muy temprano Harry escucho como algo golpeaba su ventana al levanarse y ver vio que era Hedwig, le abrio al ventana y la dejo pasar y rapidamente tomo la carta que habia hecho para Ron y se la puso en la pata a Hedwig que al verla como que refunfuño por ello pero aun asi salió volando a entregarla.  
  
Harry durante todo el dia estuvo sacandole la vuelta a Dudley para que no lo molestara además de que no podia dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer cuando estuviera en casa de los Weasley.  
  
Todo el dia Harry se la paso en la calle dando la vuelta y pensando en toda la comida que iba a comer y en lo mucho que se divertiria.  
  
Entonces Harry vio una gran neblina muy espesa llenar la calle y entonces sintió en su cuerpo mucho frio y como si la alegria del lugar desapareciera, inmediatamente pensó que eran dementores acercandose pero no sabia por donde porque la neblina no lo dejaba ver entonces saco su varita y apunto a todos lados y entre la neblina vio muchas sombras moverse cercas de el y rodearlo.  
  
La neblina desaparecio solo cerca de Harry y vio personas con capas de color negro y capuchas de cuero encima de ellos con báculos en las manos hablando en un extraño idioma.  
  
Harry sintió que no podría salir bien librado de esta sin dar pelea, pero si atacaba el ministerio lo expulsaria de Hogwarts, entonces recordo que en situaciones de peligro podria utilizar la magia para poder defenderse por lo que se decidio a atacar.  
  
Las personas en la neblina levantaron los baculos al aire y empezaron hablar mas fuerte que antes.  
  
-Tauvë huinéva á vanda sa i axor atano anuvas urcu i menel- decian las personas mientras el cielo se oscurecia y se llenaba de nubes negras entonces la punta de los baculos se ilumino y salio una luz hacia el cielo este llego a las nubes y al chocar con ellas muchos rayos se juntaron creando uno solo y ese rayo fue a caer encima de Harry golpeandolo completamente y con gran fuerza.  
  
Harry al recibir el golpe cayo al suelo con tal fuerza que sintió como muchos de sus huesos se rompian y como perdía la respiración, en esos momentos vió otra luz muy brillante golpeando a las personas y estas empezaron a huir del lugar rapidamente desapareciendo en la neblina.  
  
Despues de esto Harry se desmayó, al despertar se vió en un cuarto muy extraño ya que las paredes eran de piedra y el techo tambien, al ver a los lados vio muebles rústicos como de la época medieval pero en buen estado, al tratar de incorporarse sintió como el brazo izquierdo estaba entablillado y le dolia mucho el pecho a la vez de que una de sus piernas tambien estaba entablillada.  
  
Harry pensó para si que si estaba con el enemigo no tendría la oportunidad de escapar del lugar, al voltear e incorporarse con dificultad vio su varita en un mueble enfrente de la cama, Harry trato de levantarse pero le dolia demasiado el pecho como para incorporarse, en eso se escucha como meten una llave a la puerta y empiezan abrirla.  
  
Al abrirse la puerta aparecio un hombre grande de edad con una gran cicatriz en la cara que le atravesaba un ojo.  
  
-Veo que despertaste, que bueno ya te podre llevar a tu casa entonces- dijo el hombre viendo a Harry con ternura. -Qui... qui... quien es usted- pregunto Harry algo desconcertado –Y donde estoy.  
  
-Me llamo Ruhta y soy un hechicero, pero no te preocupes yo si soy bueno te enviare a tu casa y tus tios te mandaran con alguien para que sanes pero en este momento tienes que irte por que corres peligro- entocnes levanto el hombre su baculo y dijo unas palabras extrañas y salio una luz de el y Harry cero los ojos y al abrirlos se encontro en su habitacion a su lado estaba Ron con una cara de preocupacion que no podia con ella.  
  
Inmediatamente que Harry lo vio Ron salto encima de el dandole un efusivo abrazo y depues se abrio al puerta y entraron todos los Weasley, Ginny,Fred y George brincaron a la cama y lo abrasaron tambien en eso Harry escucho la vos de la señora Weasley.  
  
-Vamos, vamos Harry esta lastimado dejenlo en paz- dijo la señora Weasley en tono de regaño –No te preocupes Harry te llevaremos a la casa y hay podras recuperarte bien.  
  
En esos mometos le dio a Harry una bebida y al tomarla se quedo dormido y al despertar de nuevo se vio en el cuarto de Ron y asu lado Hermione que al despertar tambien se le hecho encima en un gran abrazo y Harry gimio un poco de dolor y ella se despego rapidamente y al verla a la cara Harry vio que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
-Hermione no te preocupes estoy bien y creo que estare bien- dijo Harry mienras se incorporaba, el pensaba que aunque habia tenido lesiones en el quidditch esto era peor.  
  
Pero al menos estaba con los Weasley en un lugar mejor y feliz, entonces cerro sus ojos y trato de descansar.  
  
NOTA: Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado las cosas ya se van poniendo ams interesantes en el proximo capitulo sabran que ha pasado con Sangva y nuevos problemas para el pobre de Harry, por ahora gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí por leer el fic, y espero sigan leyendo, y como siempre si no es mucha molestia si pueden me dejan un review, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo  
  
-D- 


	4. Mas que una amistad

Nota del autor: Sacralo bueno contestando a lo que dices bueno en este capitulo no se vera todavia la perspectiva de los Weasley pero si el como sabes de Harry, gracias por leer mi fan fiction espero que te paresca bueno despeus de leer este capitulo y mas adelante se contestaras preguntas que se crearan en el trascurso de la historia bueno nos vemos.  
  
Capitulo 4  
Mas que una amistad  
  
Al despertar Harry después de su descanso vio que ya no tenia los entablillados y que no le dolía nada en el pecho al contrario se sentía muy bien así que decidió vestirse y bajar a desayunar.  
  
Al llegar al comedor de la madriguera encontró a todos desayunando y hablando animadamente y al verlo Herminone salto de su silla y lo abraso.  
  
-Que bueno que ya despertaste, te ves bien, siéntate- dijo Hermione mientras le ponía un asiento a lado de ella y se sentaba Harry a comer, la señora Weasley le sirvió un plato grande de salchichas, tocino, jamos y unos huevos revueltos  
  
-Come bien Harry necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas después del accidente que tuviste-dijo la señora Weasley mientras le ponía un tarro grande de jugo de calabaza.  
  
Harry que tenia mucha hambre se puso de inmediato a comer y de repente noto que faltaban dos personas en la mesa y eran el señor Weasley y Perci pero pensó que deberían de trabajar en el ministerio así que no dijo nada por eso.  
  
Después de comer tanto que sintió que su estomago iba ha reventar se paro y decidió salir al jardín donde estaban Ron y Ginny quienes al verlo invitaron a sentarse en el piso con ellos.  
  
-Ron me podrías decir para que es la moneda que me mandaste- le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba –Por me parece muy raro. -Bueno Harry es algo muy interesante en realidad- contesto Ron con una sonrisa en la cara. -Entonces que es dime- dijo Harry con una gran pregunta en su cara mientras Ron y Ginny se reían entre ellos mismos cambiándose miradas.  
  
-Bueno Harry las monedas las crearon mis hermanos y de lo que tratan es que las personas que tengan monedas con el mismo símbolo puede ver donde estas la otra persona mientras uno aprieta la mano y se concentra en ella y así saber como esta – contesto Ron con entusiasmo. -De esa manera supimos que estabas en problemas e inmediatamente nos trasladamos hacia tu casa para saber como estabas- dijo Ginny algo cohibida.  
  
-Bueno es interesante tener algo así- comento Harry sonriendo. Mientras tanto Harry sintió como alguien lo estaba observando mucho desde hacia un buen rato y al voltear vio a Hermione.  
  
-Oigan han notado como que algo tiene Hermione- dijo Harry a Ron a Ginny. -Haaaaaaaaammmmmmm- menciono Ron –No -No, en realidad no le he notado nada extraño- dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y se metía en la casa.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry le empezó a contar a Ron todo le que le havia pasado acerca de cómo le havia parecido ver a Dumbledore y que sintió como si dementores estuvieran cercas además del ataque que recibió antes de verlo y viniera a la Madriguera además de sus extraños sueños.  
  
Así paso un rato hasta que los gemelos los invitaron a jugar quidditch y Harry, Ron y los gemelos salieron a jugar mientras tanto Ginny se acercaba a Hermione y se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-Que tienes Hermione, desde la llegada de Harry a la casa estas muy extraña que pasa- le pregunto Ginny mientras Hermione se ponía algo colorada por la pregunta.  
  
-Bueno pues es que me sentía muy mal al pensar en lo que le paso a Harry- contesto Hermione algo pensativa- Pensaba que tal ves de esta no salía bien librado.  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione sabemos que Harry a salido de problemas muy grandes así que no te preocupes- dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y le tocaba el hombro y entra a la casa. Pero en la mente de Hermione se veían imágenes de lo que podría haber pasado si Harry muriera algo dentro de ella también moriría pero no era como si perdiera un gran amigo sino algo mas profundo.  
  
Durante las ultimas semanas las cosas pasaron tranquilas sin nada más emocionantes que ver las peleas entre los gemelos y la señora Weasley y esperar a que empezaran las clases, durante todo este tiempo Harry se preguntaba que seria todo aquello que le havia pasado, por que lo habían atacado, también no comprendía quien era esa persona llamada Ruhta y que era un Hechicero algo que le pareció extraño.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo eso Harry decidió disfrutar de lo que tenia en esos momentos y poder olvidar los tragos amargos.  
  
Pasaron las semanas y llego el dia en que tendrían que viajar hacia Hogwarts Harry se sentía muy feliz por que podría probar su bolsa para guardar sus cosas así que la saco.  
  
-Engrande- dijo Harry mientras la bolsa se hacia del tamaño de su baúl y metió todo hasta su saeta de fuego después Harry dijo el contra hechizo y la bolsa se volvió muy pequeña guardando todo.  
  
Llegaron con mucha prisa a la estación del tren y faltaban muy pocos minutos para abordar cuando Harry sintió una punzada muy fuerte en la espalda como si le sacaran algo caliente de ella entonces perdió fuerzas en sus piernas y cayo desmayado al piso, en esos momentos los Weasley corrieron haber a Harry como se encontraba pero al llegar vieron que Harry tenia los ojos blanco y su cuerpo como sin vida. Mientras tanto muy lejos de hay se escuchaban los gritos de un joven que salían de una montaña aquellos gritos de dolor podrían desgarrar la piel del más sensible oído y matar a quien lo escuchara, eso gritos provenían de Sangva que en una cueva se encontraba acostado boca abajo en una cama de piedra con la espalda desnuda.  
  
Unos Hechiceros se encontraban a lado de el con unos frascos en las manos, cuando Sangva se calmaba del dolor ellos le acercaban los frascos a su espalda y entonces una serpiente salía del frasco y lo mordía y momentos después se empezaba a introducir en su piel por las heridas causadas Sangva se retuerce de dolor, después sale por fin una serpiente muy grande parecida a un basilisco pero de color rojo y al caer en la espalda de Sangva la serpiente se prende en fuego y después lo muerde y en las venas de Sangva se ve el veneno de color rojo como fuego recorriéndolas y llenando su ser hasta que en sus ojos es reflejado el fuego que entro en el, la serpiente entro por la herida que le creo causando que Sangva gritara con tal fuerza que la montaña retumbo.  
  
Después de que salió la serpiente roja los hechiceros a lado de Sangva se miraron fijamente.  
  
-Es increíble que este joven haya sacado de los frascos al Basilisco rojo- -Tienes razón nadie había sacado tanto poder delos frascos ni aún el gran Salazar Slytherin- -El gran consejo se sombrara de esto-  
  
Después Sangva fue entregado a su abuelo quien lo recibió desmayado y sin conocimiento y lo llevo a su casa donde le curo las heridas.  
  
-Veo que tu nieto es muy fuerte Ruhta- dijo una voz entre las sombras. -Si lo sé querido amigo lo sé- contesto Ruhta –Por eso pienso que debe de ir a tu escuela, en ella aprenderá a controlar sus poderes y la maldad de su ser.  
  
-Es verdad- dijo la vos, en esos momentos salió de las sombras un hombre grande de dad con una barba plateada muy larga y con unos lentes de media luna. -Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para poder ayudar a tu nieto- dijo el hombre.  
  
-Gracias querido amigo gracias Albus- dijo Ruhta mientras seguía curando las heridas de su nieto. -Bien entonces ahora mismo nos lo llevaremos solo esperaremos a que cierren sus heridas para poder trasladarlo- dijo Dumbledore –Quieres venir para explicarle o yo lo hago. -No mi amigo yo voy contigo no se como reaccionara Sangva al no verse en un lugar de hechiceros- contesto Ruhta –pero te acompañare.  
  
-Muy bien entonces solo esperemos a que se recupere y nos vamos ya que las clases empiezan mañana y...-Dumbledore no termino su frase cuando una lechuza entro rápidamente y se coloco en el hombro de Dumbledore y extendió una de sus patas para ver entregar la carta, Dumbledore tomo la carta y la lechuza inmediatamente se fue al abrirla sus ojos se concentraron en el contenido y al levantar la vista Ruhta vio algo de preocupación en sus ojos.  
  
-Que sucede Albus- pregunto Ruhta mientras se acercaba a el -Es el otro elegido Ruhta esta inconsciente y ahora esta en el hospital San Mungo y tengo que ir pero cuando todo este listo avísame y yo vendré enseguida- respondió Dumbledore y volvió a perderse entre las sombras.  
  
En el hospital se encontraban los señores Weasley, Fred y George a lado de una cama con Harry que yacía en ella inconsciente, en eso se abrió la puerta y entro Dumbledore, al vero todos quisieron hacerle preguntas al mismo tiempo de que era lo que estaba pasando Dumbledore levanto la mano y callo a todos y se acerco a Harry para examinarlo, después de verlo un rato suspiro con tranquilidad.  
  
-No se preocupen él esta bien- dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilo. -Si esta bien Dumbledore, por que después de ese ataque y su desmayo no sé que pueda pasarle- menciono la señora Weasley muy nerviosa.  
  
-No se preocupen él estará bien esta noche será trasladado a Hogwarts y hay estará en la enfermería hasta que se recupere- respondió Dumbledore con semblante tranquilo mientras le ponía a Harry la mano en la frente y se acercaba a su oído –Tu puedes Harry confía en ti y lograras salir de las sombras- dijo esto Dumbledore en un susurro que solo Harry podría escuchar.  
  
Después de esto los Weasley salieron del la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida, y Dumbledore con ellos.  
  
-No se preocupen él esta bien y pronto lo verán tan animado como siempre- dijo Dumbledore mientras dejaba a los Weasley y regresaba con Harry.  
  
Esa misma noche Harry fue trasladado a Hogwarts y ya en la enfermería se encontraba Mcgonagall con un semblante de preocupación muy grande.  
  
-Dumbledore crees que él lograra salir bien de esta- dijo Mcgonagall. -Solo él puede saber él tardara el tiempo que necesite para salir de esas sombras y regresar con nosotros, pero todo es cuestión propia por que nosotros no podemos ayudarle ahora sí esta solo Harry.  
  
En la mente de Harry la esa atrapado en un mundo de dolor, agonía y congoja sintiendo que o puede superar ninguna adversidad y atrapado en una prisión de angustian pero su determinación no lo dejara nunca y luchara hasta lograra salir de este lugar.  
  
Nota:espero que les guste este capitulo creo que me pase un poquito con Sangva pero luego entenderan por que y bueno ojala y sigan leyendolo por que las cosas se pondran mas interesantes asi que no dejen de leer 


End file.
